Beyond the Grave He Rises
by SerpentSpirit
Summary: Betrayed and killed by Handsome Jack, Tenshi is left to the desert to die. What seems like celestial blessing of Arceus, brings him back from the grave, and the former trump card of the Hyperion Corp. seeks to find the man who killed him and keep his friend hostage... But to save her, Tenshi must go to them who were once his worst enemies...


**THIS STORY IS A REMAKE OF THE RISING STORM – JOURNEY OF EX-HYPERION! ENJOY AND REVIEW. I NEED THEM!**

**(EXTREMELY IMPORTANT REMINDER: SAME NAME AND CHARACTER, BUT NOT CONNECTED TO THE LEAF IN THE WIND – SERIES!)**

**BEYOND THE GRAVE HE RISES**

* * *

**CHAPTER I - BETRAYED**

* * *

"_**S**__o you want to hear a story? One about the adventure, betrayal and treasure hunting? Ha ha hah ha, have I got a story for you lads! Years ago, a small group of fortune seeking bounty hunters sought a legendary Vault. Rumoured to hide enormous wealth, power and glory, they fought the threats and walked Pandora, but the reward was not what they sought – Just a container of tentacles and guts. They vanished into the deserts and mountains, not knowing that the Vault was more than it let them know - Ever since the Vault was opened, Pandora faced more treacherous enemy than the bandits and the mutated Pokemon – the Hyperion Corporation, and I'm not talking about some of their gun shops ruining my business! The five Vault Hunters who opened the Vault, also released an alien mineral called Eridium. It emerged all across the wasteland planet, and Hyperion came to our home mine all of it, and bring order to the savage planet. What their leader wasn't expecting was that there were more warriors after danger than loot than he thought, not to forget the first five Vault Hunters…_

…_But their fate was going to be the same... Now to the interesting part, the private army of Hyperion was lead by a boy, but not just any boy children! This one was special: He had human's intelligence and courage, but also snake's instincts, cunning, and poison – Literally. He carried Hyperion guns deep into Pandora and the army of robots mined almost all of the Eridium along the way. There was no gun or man, nor a woman, to match this boy's skills in combat and will to wipe the bandits from Pandora…_

_All for a little Dragon Pokemon._

_You see lads, this boy has raised a dragon, but not just any dragon! It was the last of its kind, but it didn't matter for him. It was his most precious, nothing, even the Vault's rumoured treasures, were enough to replace it. He killed many to keep it safe. Strange eh, that a teenager would shoot millions of rounds for hardly grown up pet? But if you think it's everything, you're wrong – This boy had no idea, that his worst enemy…_

_Would be his very own leader. Our story begins with a mission, the boy…_

…_And with a man, named Handsome Jack…"_

* * *

**M**orning sun of Pandora, the hot air and roasting desert was all but welcoming as the Hyperion gun trucks drove across the Dead Sands, looking for a stolen shipment of Eridium. The soldiers with yellow Hyperion armor and guns sat on their seats motionlessly. In the air was a small Hyperion gunship. Looking at the desert from the plane was a teenage boy with white spiky hair with purple black stripes and reddish eyes. His outfit consists of black jumpsuit, two crossed white belts with total of two swords hanging from them, boots with yellow pieces of armor on them, yellow armored gauntlets, gloves, yellow chest armor with a gray H on the left breastplate and a bag on his back with a holster for Hyperion shotgun prototype. The shotgun was mainly green with yellow barrel, scope, ammo magazine with an H carved to it and voice module. The boy leaned to the plane's wall while staring at the sands in the horizon. His shotgun spoke up suddenly.

"WHEN WE GET TO SHOOT?" It asked.

"The bastards hide in their holes / Our presence here strikes fear / True essence of the weak." He replied and gave the gun trucks a quick look. The men sitting in them sat calmly, as if nothing was going to happen. The boy looked at a small sand cyclone in the distance appearing and disappearing as fast as it appeared. The pilot checked the radar and reported to the boy.

"Sir, three trucks in one o'clock!" He said. The boy turned to look at him.

"Lock and load! We catch them by a surprise!" He commanded.

"Yes Sir! Units ready!" The pilot said to the trucks through the speaker. The soldiers in the trucks loaded the guns and put the helmets on.

* * *

**S**oon behind the sand dune appeared three poorly made trucks, filled with dirty savages. The boy patted the plane with his fist twice before taking the shotgun from the holster.

"LET'S KILL SOME!" The shotgun spoke. Two leading trucks accelerated towards the bandit trucks. One of them had a Goliath carrying two rusty Bandit rifles.

"This one's mine!" The big grunt laughed under his iron helmet and pulled the triggers. The shower of bullets hit the Hyperion trucks, which responded by firing the gatling guns in the front. The trucks basically with no protection lost its driver and front wheels, and the Goliath staggered forward and flipped over the roof as the truck stopped like to a wall, along with the other bandits. Second truck made a U-turn and accelerated away, the third Hyperion truck speeding after it. The Hyperion airship ascended a bit and fired its rail guns under the wings.

"Don't destroy the trucks! The Eridium could be in that one!" The boy shouted to the pilot.

"Roger that! Aiming to the wheels and bandits!" He answered and aimed to the left rear wheel. The bandit truck driver twisted the steering wheel wildly, causing few bandits to flip over the trunk and fall to the sand, some getting ran over the other trucks. The boy in the airship ordered the pilot to fly over the leading bandit truck. As the airship descended, the bandits opened fire at the airship. The boy jumped backwards for cover and the pilot ducked as the bullets shattered the window. The boy rushed to the open door his shotgun ready.

"ZOOOOOOOMMM IN!" It spoke as he aimed through the scope and pulled the trigger. He hit a Psycho to the head and a Marauder to the chest and stomach. Another Marauder staggered over the trunk. When the boy shot the last bandit on the trunk he dropped from the airship onto the trunk and shot the driver to the back of the head. His head vanished in blood shower and the truck turned to left in sharp turn, making it rise to two wheels. The boy jumped from the trunk and grabbed the airship's left wing. As one bandit truck opened fire at the airship, he dropped from the airship, and vanished into a dust cloud. The airship's right wing got damaged by the bullet rain, and when a Marauder fired at it with a missile launcher, the airship was soon on the ground, and blew up. The second bandit truck slowed down next to a Hyperion truck and started to bash to its side as the bandits shot the wheels. The Hyperion driver ducked under the window, took a SMG from his belt and shot few bandits from the trunk, but got soon hit by to the left shoulder by the bandit driver. The Hyperion driver smashed the truck against the bandit truck, causing its right side to hit a rock, making it flip to its left wheels, and finally to its side. The three bandits on the trunk got left behind, but the fourth one, a Psycho managed to jump onto the enemy truck. He raised his buzz axe and ran to the hood, where he started to smash the window.

"I made finger pizza just for you! Will you marry me?!" He screamed and kicked the window into shards. Since the Hyperion driver had his arm damaged, the Psycho easily buried his buzz axe through the helmet into the skull.

"Stop looking at me!" He screamed, and then the truck hit a big rock, flattening the front of the truck and the maniac.

* * *

**T**he last bandit truck fired the Hyperion trucks not caring about the low amount of ammo. The driver was caught in the shower of bullets and was dead in no time. The last Hyperion gun truck fired its mounted gatling gun at the truck. The Goliath in the trunk lost its helmet, resulting in the traditional head bursting out of the neck and scream of rage. When it punched a Marauder's head against the trunk's edge, he got a bullet in the ass, then several in the upper back until he fell over the edge to the sand for the Spiderants to eat. The bandit driver took a Molotov cocktail from his belt and ignited it. The thrown bottle shattered and covered the Hyperion truck's window in burning oil. Suddenly and without warning a ground exploded in front of the bandit truck – The boy flew high to the air, his right arm glowing green.

"May Arceus have mercy on your soul!" He shouted, and fired SolarBeam. The hot beam hit the truck's hood, blowing up the engine and the driver before anything else. A huge ball of fire ascended high with a deep black cloud of smoke. As the boy landed to the sand, metal, blood and guts flew to the ground all around him. What was left from the truck smashed next to him on its roof.

* * *

**H**e was the last survivor of the chase. The airship was leaking oil from its left wrecked wing, and suddenly exploded, creating another fireball to the sky escorted by black smokescreen.

"WHY WE STOP SHOOTING?" The shotgun asked the boy from its scabbard.

"We succeeded. Once again justice prevails." He smiled, and bowed to the smokescreen.

"We lost few good men, but their sacrifice will not be in vain." He said. The bandit trucks flamed intensively as the boy stepped next to the truck. The smell of dirt and guts, and Psycho's head welcomed him upon crouching to search for Eridium. He took small strongbox from the sand, but inside was nothing but 4 dollars.

"Not what I'm searching…" He murmured and threw the empty strongbox behind him. As he walked to another truck, his ECHO device on his right gauntlet started to flash.

"What now?" He opened the gauntlet, and from the ECHO came his boss' voice, Handsome Jack.

"_Well, it seems you completed another job as told. Bravo, bravo!" _He laughed through the boy suddenly stood straight.

"Yes Sir! As commanded, but the Eridium doesn't seem to be with these savages." He reported.

_"Oh, is that so? You know, I decided to let you know a little secret." _Jack said.

"Sir?" The boy became confused. Suddenly he heard small chuckling.

""Sir?" "Sir?" Hahahahaha, oh my… Hahahahaha! That's just so… Hahahahaaa!" As Jack broke to laughs, he became confused.

"Sir, should I return to base…?"

"You know… Hahahaa…" Jack had new series of laughs before he took a deep breath with the ECHO on. After a minute of catching his breath and drying his eyes.

"Oh, man… Hahaha… Oh, man how I'm going to miss you." Hearing this the boy got annoyed.

"Is there a problem? Sir?" He asked further.

"A problem, it's a problem if I can't deal with it. But it's not a problem… You are not a problem." Jack said, shocking him.

"Wha…?!"

"You really thought I wouldn't know? That's just hilarious!" Jack almost burst to another laugh, but kept his cool.

"Enough! General Tenshi…" Jack said with louder tone. Tenshi looked at his holo-image closely, and got a wink from him.

"You're fired." He said, and in a moment Tenshi was caught in blinding flash…

…And his ECHO-device exploded…


End file.
